


Bend it over for Me

by larryisloveokay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Gay, Gay Sex, Licking, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Liam, Top!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryisloveokay/pseuds/larryisloveokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam goes to a yoga class and sees Zayn there and he can't keep his eyes off of his arse because of Zayn's yoga pants, and after class when everyone leaves...well....they fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend it over for Me

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it extra smutty for you freaks so hope you enjoy xx

“I can’t believe you brought me here,” Liam hissed as he flung his yoga mat down to the floor. “Oh come on it will be fun,” Louis insists as he places his down beside the younger boy. “Explain to me how yoga is fun? You do nothing! You close your eyes and move around slowly like a fucking hippie who’s smoked an ounce of pot.” Louis laughed as he bent down to take his seat on the mat. “It’s relaxing.” Liam huffed before bending down only to be stopped by Louis raising his finger at him. “Take your shoes off.” Liam rolled his eyes and took off his shoes, throwing them against the wall before plopping down on his mat. Other people around the room gave him an evil glare which he chose to ignore.

Louis stretched his arms up in the air as he closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. “Could you at least pretend to enjoy it? It’s a 50 minute session.” Liam looked over at Louis and mimicked his actions. “Yeah alright. 50 minutes. I can do that. Where the hell is the instructor?”

Just as Louis was about to answer, a booming voice came through the door. “Good afternoon class! Lovely too see you all again,” Zayn cheered as he walked to the front with his mat tucked under his arm. Liam stared lustfully at the man making his way to the front of the room. “Who the fuck is that,” Liam whispered toward Louis. The older boy smirked as he continued to look forward. “That’s Zayn, our instructor.” Liam looked on as Zayn placed his mat on the floor. The dark-haired boy stepped on top of his mat before scanning his eyes across the room. His eyes stopped on Liam before he spoke. “I see we have some new faces in the class today. Welcome.” Liam licked his lips. Oh he might very well enjoy yoga.

________________________________________________________

Liam could not keep his eyes off the instructor. And those yoga pants. Fuck this boy was going to be the death of him.

“Lift up… Breathe… Exhale…. Bend over,” Zayn said as he bent over with the rest of the class. Liam let out a low growl as he watched the boy bring his hands down to his feet. The way the yoga pants fit around his thighs. The way his arse curved perfectly. God Liam just wanted to take those pants off and lick up that perfect a-

“Hold it for five more seconds… and three, two, up….lift, bring your hands in the air…. breathe in…. Exhale…. let your arms come down…. good. Take a sip of water and find a partner.” Louis bent over to grab his water bottle and took a sip before looking over at Liam who was still staring. “Liam do you blink?” Liam shook his head out of concentration and looked over at Louis before taking the water bottle out of his hands and taking a swig. “Have you SEEN your instructor? Fucking hell he’s beautiful.” Louis shrugs. “Eh he’s alright. I’ve seen better.” Liam looked at him wide eyed. “Your fucking mad. What I would do to wrap my lips around hi-“ Louis snatched his water bottle from Liam’s hands as he spoke. “ALRIGHT I’d much rather not hear what you’d do.” He placed his water bottle back down and waited for Zayn to give the next instruction.

“Okay so I want you to grab your partner,” Zayn said as he walked around the room, “This is going to be our last exercise for the day. You’re just stretching them out okay. Yoga can be a team thing as well as solo. One of you needs to face your back against your partner and place your arms across your chest. The partner behind, needs to grab the other one’s hands and pull gently. This is going to stretch out your shoulder and back muscles.” 

Louis faced his back toward Liam and crossed his arms over his chest as he closed his eyes. Liam kept a small distance between them and grabbed Louis’ hands pulling gently.

“No no no you have to be closer than that Mr….?” Zayn asked as he walked toward Liam and Louis. Liam swallowed thickly. “Uh…Liam.” Zayn smiled. “Liam…well you have to be closer than that. Here let me show you. May I?” Liam shook his head and let go of Louis’ hands thinking Zayn was going to take his place. Zayn faced his back toward Liam and crossed his arms. “Now come closer to me and grab my hands.” Liam bit his lip and smirked as he looked over toward Louis. Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes as he put his hands on his hips. Liam stepped closer until his crotch was touching the back of Zayn’s yoga pants and grabbed his hands. Zayn discretely threw his arse back a little brushing up against the boy. Liam moaned lowly into the boy’s hair.

“Now pull my hands gently Liam.” Liam tugged at the boy’s hands and brought his face closer to the boy’s ear before whispering. “Like this?” Zayn squeezed the boy’s hands and tilted his head back slightly. “Yes and hold this position for ten seconds.” Zayn counted out loud as Liam breathed lightly against the boys neck. “Nine and ten. Release. Good.” Zayn stepped away from Liam and turned around to face him. “And switch.” Zayn gave the boy a smirk then walked to help other people in the room. Louis walked back over to Liam and shook his head. “You’re ridiculous.” Liam laughed and turned his back toward the older boy and crossed his arms. He was forever thankful it was time to switch because he really didn’t want Louis to feel the hard on he was now sporting.

________________________________________________________

“Class, it’s always a pleasure. Next week we’ll learn the Cobra. It’s a bit tough but I’ll make sure each and every one of you masters it. See you next week.” Zayn bowed down at his class as they did the same in return. Louis bent down to roll his mat up with Liam crouching down beside him. “See that wasn’t so bad was it?” Liam licked his lips as he stared at the instructor. “Nawl. Not so bad at all. Hey I’m going to talk to Zayn for a bit. Get a few tips. My back has been hurting recently and I think he might be able to help.” Liam took his eyes off the dark-haired boy and brought his eyes down to a horrified Louis. “Oh no, Liam don’t you dare. I have to get home.” Liam smiled. “I’ll catch a ride mate. See you later.” Liam patted Louis on the shoulder before standing up and walking over to the boy he’d been staring at for the past hour. Louis rolled his eyes before getting up, grabbing his shoes and walking out the door.

“Just make sure you stretch well before you try to run such a long distance,” Zayn said to the woman in front of him. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Zayn saw Liam coming toward him out the corner of his eye and glanced over at the boy. He smiled before looking back at the woman in front of him. “Let me know how that marathon goes yeah?” The woman smiled up at him and he patted her on her shoulder before she turned around to walk off. Liam approached confidently.

“I really enjoyed the class Zayn. Good first impression.” Zayn quirked his eyebrow up and looked the boy up and down. “Huh. Did you enjoy the view as well?” Liam looked at him confused. Zayn laughed. “I could see you through the mirrors Liam. I have eyes.” Liam laughed as he rubbed the corners of his mouth. “Ha…yeah the view was… pretty nice.” Zayn smiled and looked past the boy in front of him as he waved at the last person leaving the room. Liam turned around to see the door close and turned back toward Zayn. He licked his lips and took a step forward. “I just had to come and tell you that your arse looks magnificent in those pants.” Zayn watched as he boy got closer and smirked. “Yeah?” Zayn took a few steps back, making Liam continue his steps closer. “Yeah. I saw the way you were flirting with me too. The way that arse pressed back against me in demonstration.” Zayn’s back was now pressed against the mirrors as he looked up at Liam. “And if I was?” Liam licked his lips before turning Zayn around, pressing the darker boy’s chest against the mirrors. Zayn let out a low gasp. Liam brought his lips to the boy’s ear before speaking. “You were and now you got my rowed up and I want to taste you.” Zayn moaned as he tilted his head back pressing his arse against Liam’s hard cock. He moaned even louder feeling Liam push his hips forward.

“So eager for it. Want to feel my tongue inside you Zayn?” Liam growled as he placed his hands in the other boy’s yoga pants. “As much as these pants make you look hot as shit, they have to come off.” Liam quickly pulled down the pants and moaned at the sight of the other boy not wearing anything underneath. “Ooo you are so bad.” Zayn bit his bottom lip as he looked down at the boy. “They get uncomfortable with underwear.” Liam slapped his right hand over Zayn’s right cheek as he bit down gently on the left one. Zayn moaned lowly as he pushed his arse back. Liam licked a strip up the cheek as he rubbed his hands up and down Zayn’s thighs. “mmmmm bet you taste so good. Been wanting to taste you since you walked in the room.” Zayn let out a small whimper as he felt the large hands spread his cheeks apart. Liam tilted his head forward and licked a strip up the other boy’s hole causing Zayn to let out a low gasp. “So sweet,” Liam moaned before licking circles around the sensitive area. Zayn closed his eyes as he gripped at the mirror in front of him. He let out a strangled cry as he felt the boy’s tongue go inside of him. “fuckkkkk,” Zayn moaned as he placed his forehead on the mirror. Liam spread the boy’s arse wider with his hands as he moved his tongue in and out of the sweet hole. Hearing the boy’s moans and whimpers above him had Liam moving his head faster going between small circles around the entrance and shooting his tongue deeper inside to feel the heat clench around him.

Liam pulled his tongue out of the boy and blew lightly at the hole, watching it contract. “Look at that. Such a pretty hole. Look at yourself Zayn. Look at how fucked out you look already. I want you to see how you look. All because of me.” Liam stuck his tongue back into the hole moving in and out at a rapid pace. Zayn pulled his head back and stared at himself in the mirror as Liam worked in and out of him. “ahhhhh fuckkk Liam shiiit.” Zayn licked his lips as he brought his arse down on Liam’s face. He began to move up and down on the boy as he stared at his own eye brows furrowing in pleasure. “Shiiit shiiiit like that Liam ugnnnnn yess just like that ahhhh.”

Zayn was growing achingly hard as he stared at his own reflection. Seeing Liam’s hands wrapped around his waist to push his body further down onto his face had Zayn losing control. “li-ammm FUCKKKK.” Zayn brought a hand to his cock and began pumping himself. Liam hummed as he pressed his tongue further. He took one of his hands off the boy’s cheek and slowly started to press a finger inside the precious hole along with his tongue. “yesss fuckfuckfuck more Liam.” Liam moved his finger and his tongue in and out slowly adding a second digit as well. Liam took his face away from the hole and watched as he slid his fingers in and out. He licked his lips before spitting near the boy’s entrance making it wetter and easier for his fingers to move in and out. He pushed in deeper causing Zayn to moan loudly as he pressed is arse down further. “yesssss Liam Jesus fucking Christ yesss right there daddy.” Liam growled as he moved his fingers faster, beginning to scissor the boy. “Fuckkk Zayn say it again.” Zayn closed his eyes tightly and rocked back on the boy’s hand as he continued to stroke himself. “ahhh yess daddy more. I need more…ugnnn shit pl-please fuck me.” Liam growled as he pulled his fingers away and quickly got up. He removed his boxers and shorts, displaying his hard cock for the other boy. Zayn bit his lip as he looked at Liam through the mirror. “So fucking hot,” Zayn said as he continued to pump. Liam kicked his bottoms away and spit in his hand, slicking himself up. “Let go of yourself. Don’t want you to cum yet.”

Zayn groaned in disapproval but let go of his throbbing cock as he watched Liam move behind him. “Good boy. Doing what daddy says,” Liam taunted as he teased the boy’s entrance with the tip of his cock. Zayn put both hands back on the mirror as he pushed his arse back begging for some type of contact. Liam placed his hands on the mirror as well as he pushed inside the boy in front of him. “fuckkkk,” both boys chanted out at the same time. “So fucking tight Zayn. Ugnnn so tight for daddy. You gonna let daddy take it all? Huh?” Liam growled out as he pushed in deeper. Zayn placed his forehead back on the mirror as he scrunched his face in pleasure. “Y-yeah gonna let daddy have it all. Fuckkk gonna be a good boy for daddy.” Liam bit his lip as he pushed forward only stopping once his hips hit the curve of the other boy’s arse. Liam licked the back of Zayn’s neck, sending a shiver through the other boy. Zayn lifted his head up and stared back at Liam through the mirror. Both boys made eye contact with one another before Zayn spoke. “Move.”

Liam looked deep into Zayn’s eyes through the reflection as he pulled his hips back. Zayn bit his bottom lip as he looked at Liam. He let out a throaty moan as the boy pushed back inside. Liam brought his mouth up to Zayn’s ear, licking a strip up the lobe without losing eye contact. “You’re so fucking hot. Gonna watch you unfold right in front of me. Want you to look at me while I fuck you.” Liam took one hand off the mirror and placed it on the boy’s hip as he picked up the pace, rocking faster inside him. Zayn moaned out as he took his left hand off the mirror to wrap it around the back of Liam’s neck. “yessss fuck me. Fuck me so good Liam ugnnnn.” The dark-haired boy pushed his arse back into every thrust as he let out louder moans every second. Liam gritted his teeth as he dug deeper to hit the boy’s prostate. Zayn closed his eyes tightly and let out a loud moan of the other boy’s name letting Liam know he had found the spot. “Open your eyes Zayn,” the boy growled as he continued to pound into the boy.

Zayn quickly opened his eyes and squeezed hard at Liam’s neck as he watched both bodies form a thin layer of sweat. “Liammm ugnnnn.” Liam bit down on Zayn’s neck and began sucking as his hips moved faster. Zayn’s eyes were rolling in the back of his head as his body felt like it was on fire. “ahhhh mmmm ahhh shiiit yesss li-liam unnnnn.” Liam placed his other hand on Zayn’s hip and furrowed his eyebrows as he focused on his strokes. “Ugnnn yeah. Gonna cum for daddy? Huh? Gonna cum all over the mirror for me?” Liam teased through gritted teeth. “Touch yourself. Pump your hand on that perfect cock and imagine it being my lips.” Zayn quickly wrapped his free hand around his dick and pumped quickly as he dug his nails deep into the back of the other boy’s neck. Liam hissed at the pain and watched Zayn pump himself through the glass. Zayn licked his lips and moaned out as the other boy stared at him intently. “ugnnnn fuck I’m gonna…I’m gon-“ “yeahhh that’s it baby cum for daddy.” Liam thrusted his hips even harder, watching as Zayn began to crumble. Zayn threw his head back and squeezed tighter on Liam’s neck as he stared the boy in the eyes, letting his seed squirt against the mirror with a shout of the boy’s name. Liam moaned loudly as he watched the other boy come undone. Feeling the tight walls clench around him and seeing the boy blissed out in pleasure had Liam cumming hard inside the boy, biting on the boy’s shoulder to hold back the sounds desperate to leave his lips.

Both boys panted hard as their chests caved in and out. Liam rocked their bodies slowly as they began to even out their breathing. Liam kissed where he had just bitten the boy before pulling out slowly watching the cum run down the other boy’s leg. He licked his lips and brought his head down licking up anything that trailed down. Zayn moaned lowly and bit his lip as he placed his left hand on the mirror. Liam smirked before standing back up. “Towels? Napkins?” Zayn pulled off the mirror and pointed toward a closet in the corner of the room. “Napkins. There should be some at the bottom left corner once you open the door.” Liam nodded and walked over to the door before opening it and coming back with a handful.

He handed half the stack over to Zayn as he wiped of his now soft shaft. Zayn bent over and wiped off the mirror but gasped as he felt a hand go between his cheeks. He turned his head to find a smiling Liam. “Don’t worry I’m just cleaning you off.” Zayn laughed then turned back around to finish cleaning the mirror. Both boys threw their napkins in the trash bin before getting dressed in a comfortable silence. Once all their clothes were finally on, Liam stepped in front of Zayn smiling.

“That was fun. I think maybe you should give me your number so we can do that again sometime.”

Zayn smirked as he looked the boy up and down. “Maybe. Or you should just come to another class.” Zayn winked at Liam and walked past him as he headed toward the door. Liam laughed lightly to himself and watched the other boy walk out before going over to his mat. He rolled it up and put on his shoes before cutting off the light and walking out the door. Maybe he’d have to take him up on that offer.


End file.
